


Consign Me Not To Darkness

by Twila_Teafiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non Consensual, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twila_Teafiend/pseuds/Twila_Teafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wakes up in a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consign Me Not To Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Added more to this chapter because I felt it was too short. Now to start chapter 2. Critiques are welcome and much appreciated.

All you know is you were found in the river. You're id says you are Matthew Steven Daehler and a resident of Beacon Hills. You are 17. It's been a year now since you were found. You don't remember much beyond the brief flashes of memories. A boy with curly blond hair, piercingly lonely blue eyes and a myriad of scars, smiles at you in your favorite memory. He is grinning at you as you joke about comic books and superheroes. You loved him. You hated him. You are unsure if it's either or both. You are conflicted because you know you did something terrible. Should you return home? Do you have a home to go back to? Does anyone miss you? More importantly does the boy miss you? You don't want to care. You care. You are conflicted and your doctors tell you this is why you have been in the hospital for this long. You would have been sent home sooner, but every time they push you to remember, you have another breakdown. Your heart goes into an irregular rhythm, you have a panic attack and cannot breathe, and your mind shuts down. You feel like you are drowning. Sometimes you dream about drowning, it's almost like you're remembering...something. Sometimes you dream about sex a lot, rough sex, gentle sex, sex with guys, and sex with girls. You wonder if any of it is real. You remember the abuse. Your mother's boyfriends, she knew but didn't care. You remember it all too well, ten years old and no one to turn to for help. You don't tell the doctors this. You remember the only time you ever told anyone, you were told that you were subconsciously making it happen. You remember the gun in your hand, remember pointing it at that goofy looking freckled boy with a shaved head. You remember feeling tears well up in your eyes, your voice cracking. You liked him well enough, you think. Now you feel...nothing for any of them. The douche-y looking guy...you were...half in love with him...he made you feel safe. Now he's looking like he wants to kick your ass. He sighs. "Derek. I mean come on he...yeah he screwed up, but we all have."  
"Yeah, and he almost killed us. Not to mention all those kids he killed. You remembering any of that Jackson." Derek growls and steps toward you.  
Jackson shakes his head and slips between you two. "No, I haven't forgotten that I killed those kids because he wanted me to."  
"You were a gun in his hand. Blame the warrior not the weapon." Derek snaps.  
"Oh like how Allison tried to kill Erika and Boyd and you forgave her? Or how Peter killed Laura and you forgave him?" Jackson says.  
“Let me talk to him. Alone." A voice so familiar that you ache makes you turn. The blond kid in your memories, a face you know as well as your own. Derek glares at him. The blond sighs. "Please." Stiles nods and drags Derek out. Jackson flashes you an unreadable look as he leaves. You feel afraid and nervous and elated to be this close to Isaac again.  
"You remember anything about me?" You nod. "I remember reading comic books together, trying out for lacrosse. The way you'd laugh, the way you'd bump your shoulder against mine.Isaac, I'm sorry." Isaac tenses a little. "Do you remember what you did?" He asks tightly.  
"Yes." You admit. "And?" Isaac asks bitterly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I did something terrible and...and if you want me to go I will." Your throat feels tight, you want to cry, and you want him to hold you. You want him to kiss you and tell you it's alright. You want him to tell you to stay. He uncrosses his arms and sighs. "Stiles says you apologized. Alot. You mean it?"  
"Yes. More than anything! Isaac what can I do to fix this? Tell me!" You're stomach clenches so hard at his expression that you feel like puking. He shakes his head. "This is going to be hell Matty. Derek will calm down...eventually. Hey look at it this way, Jackson came all the way back to defend you." Isaac smirks a little fondly at you. "Stop cowering. I'm not going to start yelling at you." You relax a little.


End file.
